Time machine
by leeroc101
Summary: My first oneshot. Kiba has the opportunity to go make and make Hinata love him instead of Naruto. Read to find out what happens. Strong language in the opening sentences but nothing else.


Hey, I'm back. Let's start off with a George Carlin quote today. "In life, we're all fucked. It helps to remember that sometimes." RIP Carlin. OK. This is my first oneshot. I hope you like it.

Kiba watched his love slip away right before his eyes. He had followed Hinata and Naruto up the hill to watch the sunset to spy on her and possibly be alone with her after. But as he watched, they grew closer together right before his eyes. He couldn't hear what they were saying but they couldn't take their eyes off each other. He watched them for about ten minutes before something interesting happened.

Just as the sun was at its lowest point, they kissed. It was so sudden. It seemed like Hinata was in the middle of a sentence, and then her lips were to Naruto's. They stayed that way for a long time and Kiba couldn't take it. He turned away and went down the hill back to the village. He could remember perfectly the day that they had really grown close to each other. 

Flashback. It was the Bikouchu mission. They had just come back from the failed mission. Kiba had hoped that due to his clumsiness, Hinata didn't like Naruto any more. Of course that was wishful thinking. That same day, he went to Hinata's house. It was time to tell her. He ran the doorbell to the Hyuuga Estate. She was the one who came to the door.

"Hi, Hinata! Listen, do you want to maybe… you know… go eat somewhere?" He hadn't really practiced what he as going to do. He never thought he'd make it this far.

"OK. I'll be back in a minute." She ran back inside. A moment later, she came back out. "OK, I have my purse, we can go now."

"Well, I figured that since we were on a…" He couldn't say it. "You know, I thought I'd treat you today."

They went to Ichiraku's. It was the only place he knew Hinata liked. They ordered their ramen and ate silently. He was too embarrassed to say anything to her. When they finished, he paid for both of them.

"Hinata, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!" She seemed really excited. Maybe he would tell her after all. 

They walked around the village for a while and then went to the park. He sat her down by the lake.

"Hinata, listen, I really want to… How can I say it… Screw it. I love you Hinata." He said it with such force and confidence. It reminded her of Naruto.

"I like you Kiba. I don't know how deeply because I love Naruto-kun, but I want to…" she was cut off. Kiba was kissing her. She kissed back. She didn't really know what she was doing. But it felt really good. 

But then, Kiba brought his hand up to her breast and began to massage it. That was when Hinata came back. She pushed him away. 

"I liked you Kiba." She said sadly. "But I didn't know you were like that." she stood up and left.

End flashback. Kiba was heading back to house after his dreams were taken by that beast, Naruto. 

"Kiba!" A lazy voice called out to him. It was Shikamaru.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Kiba went running over to him. They went down an ally so as to not be heard. "Listen, I just finished working on a thing called a time machine. You can go back in time and change things and I'm looking for someone to test it. I've already done it with animals. Don't worry. No dogs were harmed. But I want a human to try it."

Kiba jumped at the opportunity. He could go back and make sure Hinata never went up that hill with Naruto. He could make sure she had never even met him. He went with Shikamaru to the time machine. It looked like a phone booth. He followed Shikamaru's instructions and went back to the time he followed them up the hill.

When he arrived, they were just sitting down. He snuck over behind them and sat in a tree. He was just about to jump down and fix himself with her when he saw the looks on their faces. He had never seen that look before. It was a look of total love. Like nothing he could ever describe. He could tell they were in love. 

He had known from the start that she would never be truly happy with him. They were nothing alike. Hinata and Kiba. It just didn't roll off the tongue like Hinata and Naruto. He could see that they would be happy together. That he would protect her with everything he had. Hinata finally left after the kiss. He hadn't stayed to see this part last time. He went over to Naruto who was still sitting there alone.

Hey, listen. Naruto, I know you love her. I could tell. What do you think love is Naruto?"

Naruto stopped and thought about this for a second. He already felt love but wasn't sure how to describe it. "Love… is wanting what's best for your loved one." He looked up at Kiba. "Even if it takes you out of the picture. That's why I gave up on Sakura. I knew that when Sasuke killed Itachi that they would be happy together. I could see that she would wait til the end of time fore him to come back and when he does, I know he'll protect her. He'll protect her and she'll be happy. That's all I can ask for. Her happiness."

Kiba thought about this for a moment. It was unlike Naruto to be so serious. But, somewhere deep inside, he knew he was right. Hinata was happy with Naruto. So he went back to regular time.

When he came out of the time machine, Shikamaru wanted to know what happened. 

"Just send me back to my date with her."

Shikamaru did this. Only a few moments later, Kiba reappeared.

"So, did you fix things with Hinata? Does she love you now?" asked Shikamaru smiling.

"No, I just didn't like the ramen I had with her that day. The stuff I had the second time was a lot better." He looked out the window. Naruto and Hinata passed by holding hands. Kiba smiled. 'Love is wanting what's best for your loved one. Well, Hinata, Naruto is best for you. I'll see you around.'

R&R Plz I wrote this quickly so I may have made grammatical mistakes, but even if I did that, tell me. Any reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
